Vehicle oil pumps are generally either mechanical or electrical. Mechanical oil pumps are typically mechanically coupled to the engine, particularly to the crankshaft thereof. For example, known mechanical oil pumps include those that are gear-driven directly off the crankshaft of the vehicle's engine and those that are spaced apart from the crankshaft (e.g., located in the engine sump or oil pan) and driven by a force transfer element, such as a chain or belt. Electric oil pumps are typically electrically coupled to the vehicle's battery for powering thereof and are typically mounted external to the engine and only coupled to the engine via fluid connections (i.e., input and output). Electric oil pumps generally allow for a greater control of oil flow and pressure characteristics resulting in greater engine efficiency and life.
As the electric oil pump is not mechanically coupled to the engine, the engine will lose oil pressure in the event electrical power to the pump is interrupted. Notwithstanding the potential engine efficiency benefits, the loss of oil pressure associated with an interruption of electrical power is a primary reason why many vehicle manufactures do not apply an electric oil pump.